


before the sun

by tokkinotes



Category: Day6 (Band), Jaehyung Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkinotes/pseuds/tokkinotes
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what did actually happen on Jae and Sab’s first date?
Kudos: 7





	before the sun

Sab would always call herself unlucky. It’s like she attracts anything that she wouldn’t want to happen to her at that certain time.

To be a second late and be left by the bus? Yes.  
To forget telling the girl at the cashier that she wants a plain chicken sandwich and not the one with the dressing? Oh, definitely.

Long lines at the grocery, or anywhere? Heaven said, ‘give it to her.’

But to be inside a café, sitting across a good-looking man who apparently was her date? Well, she did not specifically ask not be across a fine creation but… this might be the only time she could call herself lucky.

Oh and, did I mention he’s her crush, and that his name is Jae? I just did but, yep. What does it take to be able to snag a date with your crush?

Simple, be the best of friends with his sibling who apparently wants her brother date someone who isn’t a great definition of trouble and heartache—like the ones he dates. Except, it wasn’t supposed to be Sab. It was supposed to be someone else and apparently, who the sibling thought at first was the right fit for her dear brother wasn’t the right one all along.

It was Sab—of course it would be her, why didn’t she thought of her at first?

“So uh, Sab…” Jae spoke first, clearing the thick air of awkwardness. “What made you come here?”  
Sab tilted her head like a lost puppy, raising her brows in the process, “What made me…” Oh right, pretend it was her. Pretend she was really the one who he was supposed to meet. “We’re supposed to be out on a date! That’s why I’m here.”

“You’re not Dane, though.” He replied, crossing his arms, brows furrowed. “If my sister asked you to be here just because Dane planned on ghosting me then—”

“I like you!” Sab blurted, eyes widening. “I mean, I like it here… you know… the café… I asked Max to…”

Completely unable to formulate the right words and come up with excuses for her to tell, Jae sensed all he had to do was to clarify things, with a smile, at her—looking directly at her. He leaned in a bit and rested his arms on the table. “Okay, you like me, so you asked Max to get me agree on going out on a date. Is that correct?”

Sab weakly nodded. Oh, she’s screwed. She’s so screwed he’s gonna leave and forever her feelings she accidentally confessed be buried deeper than the Mariana Trench.

“But who’s Dane?” Jae asked. “If it’s you all along you could’ve just asked me. Why include Dane? Who’s she?”

“I could’ve just asked—what?” Sab blurted. “Dane’s no one, don’t focus on her! Why do you keep on asking about her?”

Today’s probably still not a luck day, her mind’s on jumble, Jae must be making fun of her right now, and she’s blushing way too much for a date. Should she just make a run for it? Or not?

“Let’s just go home…” Sab muttered. “Dane can’t come.”

She stood up and held her bag’s strap like her life depends on it when she watched Jae stood up and walked towards her—if it were her, she would need five steps max to be able to get where she is from Jae’s position. It took him two. What a long limbs he have there compared to her, huh?

“Hey, don’t leave.” He spoke softly, grazing a hand by her elbow, as if supporting her as they walk out of the gorgeous café. “I was just genuinely curious, but staring now, I’ll focus on you.”

“Huh?” From the moment she saw Jae, Sab knew she might have to widen her eyes from all the surprised she keep hearing and seeing all day.  
“I mean, it’s date, so I should focus on you.” He smiled. “And you should focus on me too, is that a deal?”

“Oh…kay…” Sab knew she’s a bubbly and spirited one, but all her energy seemed to have been sucked out the moment she realized: she really is hanging out with Jae for the rest of the day. Weakness spotted, she guessed.

Jae laughed, “Why so shy, it’s not like we don’t know each other? It’s just this time, we’re going out on a date, and maybe more dates.”

_More dates. Oh, boy. Someone’s gonna sleep soundly tonight._

“You know, there’s this place I really wanna go eat when on a date.” Jae continued talking as they kept walking. Sab didn’t know where to look, his hand that recently moved to his from her elbow? Or his shoulder that is on her eye level?

Okay, focus on his face. She don’t get to see it that close everyday. “Where do you wanna eat?”  
“McDonald’s.”

Oh dear, Jae’s one pure soul and she’s just falling harder.

Is she gonna survive this date?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, like that sun has been loved by many of you and so I decided to create a 3-part narration as a thank you for reading this story. 🥺💖


End file.
